


Oh No.

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Tyrell and elliot have sex at the arcade, im sorry, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot and Tyrell have sex and Elliot is horrified to find out the consequences of unprotected sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No.

When he brought Tyrell to the arcade, he never thought it would end like this. He never thought anything would end up like this, but that was part of what he liked about Tyrell. 

He couldn't figure him out, and that was attractive in a way he didn't understand. That was probably part of why he let Tyrell press him down onto the desk, kissing him back just a little nervously.

Tyrell smirked softly and reached to take off Elliot's pants. He should have protested. He should have told him to stop. But Elliot found himself wanting it. The part of him that wanted it was louder than the part that didn't. 

He lifted his hips a little and Tyrell pulled off Elliot's pants and boxers simultaneously. He felt strange, laying half bare and vulnerable in front of Tyrell. 

Tyrell was terrifying sometimes. Most of the time, actually. But they were very similar in ways Elliot had tried to understand and couldn't. He looked up at Tyrell, completely at his mercy.

"Have you ever been fucked, Elliot?" Tyrell asked softly as he pulled off his own pants and underwear. Elliot swallowed. 

"Um, not really." He said quietly. He was starting to wonder if he'd rather be all naked, instead of just his lower half. It felt more wrong this way. 

"Don't worry, Elliot." Tyrell murmured. "It's alright. I'll take care of you." He kissed Elliot gently, and the hacker decided that maybe it would be okay. There was nothing to be worried about.

The preparation was a bit odd, and it took a while, but with plenty of spit and patience, he was finally ready. Tyrell lined himself up with Elliot, which made him tense. 

"You have to relax, sweetheart." Tyrell instructed, running his hands over his thighs soothingly. Elliot let out a breath and finally relaxed. 

"Okay." He said softly. He needed to stay relaxed. Tyrell very slowly began to push into Elliot, which made him tense a little. He cried out, a pained sound. Tyrell stopped and took Elliot's hand. 

"Relax." He reminded gently with a small smile. Elliot saw the expression, heard the tone of voice, and relaxed again. 

"Okay. Yeah. I'm okay." He said, nodding a little. Tyrell carefully continued to push in until he was in all the way. He remained still for a long moment to let Elliot adjust before he got the go ahead to move.

At first, Elliot just kept his eyes closed tight and his jaw clenched. But eventually, he was moaning and whining desperately. Tyrell kept a steady, slow pace, which was killing Elliot. In no time at all, though, he felt himself getting close. 

"I'm... I... Close." He panted, barely able to form thoughts let alone sentences. Tyrell took Elliot's cock into his hand and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Elliot came with a gasp, and Tyrell followed not a moment after, releasing deep inside Elliot. He pulled out, and kissed Elliot softly. 

Elliot tried to catch his breath, and watched Tyrell curiously. Tyrell smiled at Elliot. "Let's get you dressed." He said gently, grabbing Elliot's clothes. He helped him dress before dressing himself. 

When they finally looked slightly presentable, Tyrell took Elliot home. He didn't like this part of town, or Elliot's apartment, but there was nothing he could do about it. He kissed Elliot lightly on the lips and smiled. 

"I expect to be in touch." Tyrell said, smiling. 

"Yeah." Elliot replied with a little nod, and then they went their sepetate ways.

~~~~~

Elliot didn't understand why he felt so awful. He was throwing up way too often. This wasn't withdrawals. This wasn't normal. He felt like he was dying and he really wanted some bacon but he didn't have any and he just really wanted some fucking bacon. 

Oh. Oh, wait. Shit. No, no, no, no, no. No. He was wrong. He was just really sick with something weird  
That's all. No. Nope. No. He had to know. But really, he already knew. He called Tyrell, nearly frantic.

"I need you to pick up a pregnancy test. Please. I... Just please." Elliot said. There was a pause. 

"Oh. Elliot... I'm on my way. I'm... Okay. Don't worry. You're fine. Okay? I'll be there soon." He hung up and Elliot curled up on the floor just outside his bathroom. Shit. Shit. Oh no...

~~~~~

Elliot was pale when he handed the test to Tyrell. Positive. He was pregnant. He was going to be a father and he was absolutely not ready. What if he was like his mother? What if he was like his father in his last days? What if he ruined this child because he had no idea how to be a good parent. 

Tyrell's arms were around him now. He was being hugged, but he didn't feel good. "I can't..." Elliot whispered. 

"Elliot. Shh. It will be alright. It will be more than that, actually. Okay? It will be great." He smiled and kissed Elliot's cheek, but he only felt a little better. He was going to be a horrible parent. 

"You're going to be the best father, Elliot." Tyrell whispered, and Elliot decided to half believe it, at least for now. He might be... Alright. 

"I'll be right here for you. Okay?" Tyrell assured and Elliot nodded a little. "Okay..." 

Maybe it would be okay.


End file.
